


Heat on Ice

by leonietjeeeee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, M/M, Omega!Harry, Omega!Niall, Smut, alpha!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonietjeeeee/pseuds/leonietjeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a male British figure skater and an omega. Though there aren't a lot of people who know that. </p>
<p>Louis is an British skier and an alpha, but lots of people know what he is. </p>
<p>Both are qualified for the Olympic Winter Games. </p>
<p>Louis goes to check out the figure skating competition. And it's only to support Zayn who really wanted to see the Irish one and absolutely not because he heard that Harry may or may not be an omega. </p>
<p>Or is there something else hanging in the air?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!! 
> 
> This story is also posted on wattpad by the same username as here, so if you see it over there than that's true, I posted it on two websites.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this   
> :) xx

Louis POV

'Why again did I agree to go with you?' I mumble to Zayn as we go to sit down on our arranged seats. 'I don't fit here at all.' Looking around me everyone looked really serious and even though I am an athlete myself, I am considered the least serious. I am nowhere near serious actually.

'Because you're my friend.' Zayn replies with a playful grin. We both know the only reason why Zayn has two tickets for an figure skating competition is because his boyfriend is competing. According to Zayn he is the best. 

Though me being here may or may not have something to do with the fact that my friend Stan said that he heard that the figure skater from the UK an omega is. No one is sure about it, seeing as he's underage, but the possibility is high according to Stan. 

The first half of the race is rather boring, both Zayn's boyfriend, his name is Niall and he's Irish, and the figure skater from the UK are skating in the second half. Beside us pointing out all the mistakes in choose of clothes and the skating there isn't happening anything eventful. 

When I get interested is when a smell hit me. Like literally hit me. I inhale deeply, so deeply Zayn hears the sound. 

'Dude, you're eyes..' Zayn gets what happening as he mutters a lot of curse words next and grips my arm tight. 

I look down at the ice-rink where there is now a boy skating, he looks through the crowd like he's searching for someone. Then he looks at me, he stops skating for a second and almost loses his balance, he keeps looking at me and I can smell the pheromones that he is giving of.

We're mates.

That's the only reason why I can smell him and why he can go in heat while he isn't eighteen yet. 

'Now in the ice-rink: Harry Styles representing the United Kingdom.' I hear the annoying announcer say. Well now I know his name at least.

Harry tears his look away from me, I see him take a deep breathe before he takes his start position, his legs are shaking and not only because he's nervous. The music starts and he skates like he has wings, he is good apart from the fact that he started with shaking legs and in the end it's worse. 

Harry gets the highest score until now and falls into the arms of his trainer. I can't keep the growl in me and people around me look a bit scared at me. Zayn still holds my hand tight. 

'Now in the ice-rink: Niall Horan representing Ireland.' Zayn's attention is immediately to the ice-rink were a blond boy is now skating. I can't focus on him though, my thoughts are still by the curly haired boy that just skated.

It's rare for someone to find their mate. It's like one out of a million finds theirs. You can find your mate from the age 16, if you haven't find your mate by 18 than if you're an omega you'll go in heat and an Alpha will be attracted to you. If you do happen to meet your mate, than the omega will go instantly in heat. Which is exactly what happened to Harry.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by Zayn, who's pulling me on my sleeve, trying to make me stand up. I look at him confused as I go to stand on my legs, they're a bit shaky if I am honest but not as near as shaky as Harry's had been.

'C'mon time to go and meet your lover, I have backstage passes. Never thought you would need them.' Zayn says as he walks away, me following quickly behind. He tosses me one of the passes and we are let backstage by security.

It takes us a while to find the way backstage, it's a lot bigger than we thought. Luckily we find Niall, Harry and his trainer in one time. As soon as Niall spots us he comes running to Zayn. Zayn catches him as he falls in his arms. 

'Zayn! Harry found his mate! It's a miracle!' I hear Niall say as I walk towards him. He definitely sensed me as he goes to sit up from the spot where he had been laying down on the wooden bench. The trainer looks also up at Harry's actions.

I am well aware that my eyes are a darker color than usual and that I am completely focused on Harry and he on me. I do hear the trainer as he says 'So you must be Harry's mate. I'm Liam and we should leave as soon as possible. No one may catch that Harry's an omega.' I nod agreeing with him before I am sitting next to Harry with him in my arms. He's still shaking. I inhale his sent at I feel it in my down area, he smells out of this world.

Harry buries his face in my chest and wraps his arms around me tight, looking like he doesn't want to let me go anytime soon. Neither do I.

'W-what's y-y-your na-name?' I hear Harry stuttering in my ear. His voice sounded deep and to be honest very sexy. 

'Louis Tomlinson.' I whisper back into his ear with a smirk, I am still holding him, not caring about the people around us. The whole world is allowed to know that Harry's mine. Mine and only mine. My eyes darken again, I can smell that Harry's aroused, I am too. 

'We need to get them away from here right now.' I catch Zayn saying. 'We can make it out of the building without people knowing if we go right now.' I feel someone trying to gently move my mate away from me. I can't see who it is but a loud growl escapes my throat, making Harry whimper and bury his head in my chest. If it was possible I hold him even tighter, showing that no one takes him away from me. 

If I could I would take him right here, but I have some dignity left so I will wait - If it doesn't take too long - until we are back at the hotel. 

Luckily I soon hear 'Get up Harry and Louis, we need to get you two out of here.' I think it's Liam who says that, not that I am really paying attention. At those words though, I pick Harry up and keep holding him close to me and he wraps his legs around me, moaning as our crotches make contact.

That sounded incredibly hot. 

Quickly I move us outside where we find a black van waiting for us. Liam grips my shoulder before I can step inside 'The van will take you to back to the hotel's underground parking area, go straight up to the 10th floor, it's room 1034. And I trust you to take care of him, Louis.' He warns me and hands me a hotel key which I quickly shove into my pocket.

'I'll take care of him, I promise.' I say before entering. We soon drive away towards the hotel, which is luckily only about 10 minutes away, don't think I can keep it in my pants much longer.

'L-Louis, I need you!' Harry makes a sound that must be something between a moan and a whimper. It sounded hot anyway. Now we're alone I place my lips over his and kiss him, feeling fireworks explode between us. That may sound lame and cliche but we're mates, that's sort of supposed to me happening. Harry kisses me back as soon as our lips make contact. While in normal couples it would be a battle for dominance, in an alpha/omega relationship the alpha automatically has it. 

We keep kissing until we reach the hotel, the driver signs to us that we have arrived. I quickly make it out of the van, still carrying Harry, and walk over to the lift pushing the button. The doors open automatically and I push the button for tenth floor and the button that says close. I always think a lift goes way to slow so to make it seem shorter I start making out with Harry again, leaving a love bite on the left side of his collarbone, making Harry moan again.

As soon as the lift makes the 'Ding!' sound saying that we reached the right floor I walk over quickly scanning over the rooms until I find number 1034. It takes me some time, and some curse words, to actually open the door as I don't want to let Harry go.

Eventually I open it, mumbling a finally before quickly locking the door behind me and going inside, laying Harry down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Harry isn't wearing normal clothes as he is still dressed in his figure skating clothes. And let me tell you, they're not the easiest to get off either. 

'Why don't they wear normal clothes during figure skating?' I mumble and quickly after that I finally found away to get them of him. Now Harry is only wearing his boxers, wet boxers now. Which gets me more aroused than I already was.

'Louis, Louis I need you. I need your knot.' Harry says sounding so desperate that I couldn't help but give in. I quickly remove my own jacket, shirt and trousers before I look back at Harry.

'Well take of my boxers than.' I say teasing him. He goes to sit up eagerly though and has my boxers of faster than you can blink your eyes. He is not hiding the fact that he is staring at me thick cock at all. I smirk as I move him to lay down again. 'It will be inside you soon enough.' I quickly remove his boxers and his own cock springs free. I lick around him a few times which is enough for the overly warm and aroused omega to come for the first time. He moans through his orgasm but his cock stays hard, not getting down at all. 

'Spread your legs for me. Let me see how much you want me.' I say and Harry does it immediately bending his knees and spreading them so far I am almost scared that his legs will fall of. Well he is an figure skater, those are lithe for a reason. I don't waste any time as I put two fingers in his hole at once making him moan. 

'Yes, I need your knot, Louis. Need it, need it, need it!' He sounds so hot when he's begging. Next time I should record this. I make a quick job of fingering him with 4 fingers in the end, I know my cock is thick and long. 

My fingers are under his lubricant. The most amazing thing about an omega is that they make lube when aroused, I know most omega's hate that fact but I think it's amazing. Always ready for an Alpha to take them. I put my finger on my cock spreading the lube around it to make it a bit easier for Harry to take, even though there is enough in him, I want it to be as comfortable as possible for him as well. I position myself in front of Harry's hole teasingly putting the tip of it against it.

'Yes, Louis! Please!' Harry still sounds so desperate that I can't help but give in, pushing myself slowly in, making sure to hurt him as less as possible. 

'You feel so good around me, babe.' I moan feeling the tightness around my cock as I am balls deep inside of him. I let him adjust to my size a moment until he gives me a sign to continue, which comes soon and I pull myself almost all the way out of him to slam back into him, searching for his prostate.

It takes a few trusts to find it but I know I find it when he's coming again with an 'There, Louis. There!' So I make sure to hit that spot over and over again in a good pace for both of us. I feel my knot starting to form and I know Harry feels it as well as he starts begging some more 'Please knot me, Louis, please.' It only takes me a little while before I knot him, him coming for the last time a few seconds later. I lean over to him and bite on the place where is neck and shoulder meet, bonding us for life. 

After that I collapse beside him, rolling us over so we are on our sides face to face. I see Harry slowly calm down, getting out of his blissful omega state and turning more into himself.

Harry smile up at me and moves a little, whimpering a little when he feels my knot moves inside of him. 'Thank you, Louis.' 

I smile down at him and kiss his forehead, we are both now mostly out of our completely aroused states of a few moments ago. We are now turning back to ourselves. 'You don't regret it?'

'What? Meeting my mate and letting him take my virginity? No, I am happy it was you and not some stranger. I am happy it was my mate.' He says and I see that he's struggling to stay awake.

I kiss him softly before speaking up 'I am glad it was you too. Now go to sleep, you've just been fucked senseless and you have figure skated, something I can't do. You need some sleep, we'll see about other things when your heat is over. I'll stay here.' 

That are the last words Harry is aware of as it doesn't even takes a minute for him to let the sleep take him over. I watch him for a second before deciding that I should sleep as well. So that's how we both fall asleep, my knot still spilling come deep in his body keeping us locked together.


End file.
